Maria Callasantos (Earth-616)
Kitten, Mijita | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , , Strikeforce, , , | Relatives = Mr. Callasantos (father, deceased); Marcella Callasantos (mother, deceased); Thornn (Lucia Callasantos) (sister); Matteo Callasantos (brother, deceased); Carolina Callasantos (sister, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa; formerly Adirondack Mountains, Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; The Alley | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = None | Weight2 = (formerly 110 lbs) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = ; Solid WhiteCategory:White Eyes with no visible irises or pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils (as Feral) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; OrangeCategory:Orange Hair and WhiteCategory:White Hair (as Feral) | UnusualFeatures = In appearance Feral resembles a werewolf, but with feline rather than lupine features. She is covered with orange and white fur and has no visible irises, pointed ears, long claws, and a prehensile tail. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American,Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly adventurer, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = presumably South Bronx, New York | Creators = Rob Liefeld; Fabian Nicieza | First = New Mutants #99 | HistoryText = Origin The mutant known as Feral grew up in a New York City tenement as Maria Callasantos. She had an older sister, Lucia, who would also prove to be a mutant, a younger brother, Matteo, and a younger sister, Carolina. Their father beat his wife and abandoned the family after the birth of Carolina, the youngest of the children. He was eventually found dead from a drug overdose. Maria blamed her two younger siblings for the fact that their father deserted them. Carolina later fell down a staircase to her death while Maria was babysitting her; it is unclear whether Carolina's death was an accident or whether Maria killed her. Later, Matteo was chasing Maria's pet pigeons on the tenement roof when he allegedly tripped over the ledge. He held onto the ledge as long as he could, but soon fell to his death. Maria was a witness, and, again, it is unclear if she had killed him. Maria's mother had a boyfriend named Harry Bellinger, who was an alcoholic and a cocaine addict who got Mrs. Callasantos addicted to drugs as well. Lucia's mutations began to emerge, much more slowly than Maria's, and caused her to start growing fur. When Lucia was seventeen, Bellinger tried to rape her, but Maria, now fifteen, whose mutations had emerged much more quickly, stopped Bellinger and killed him. Together Maria and Lucia hid the body. Knowing that Maria had murdered Bellinger, Mrs. Callasantos killed Maria's pet pigeons in revenge. Seized by hatred, Maria then killed her mother. Maria and Lucia went to live among the underground community of mutants known as the Morlocks. The two sisters came to resemble humanoid animals; Maria took the name "Feral", and Lucia became known as "Thornn". X-Force Eventually, Feral joined the team of mutant adventurers that became known as X-Force; none of her teammates knew about her past. Thornn, on the other hand, fell in with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants that was organized by Toad. For a time, Feral served well in X-Force. But then the team attempted to rescue government official Henry Peter Gyrich from the terrorist Mutant Liberation Front, led by Reignfire. Feral hated Gyrich, who was no friend to mutants, and Reignfire persuaded her to join the Mutant Liberation Front and to kill Gyrich. When Feral attacked Gyrich, X-Force's leader Cable shot her with a non-lethal charge, but then Reignfire abducted her. Feral emerged from hiding when the New York City police captured Thornn. Feral confronted Thornn and X-Force member Cannonball. Thornn revealed that she had seen Feral kill Harry Bellinger, and Cannonball provoked Feral into admitting that she had murdered her mother. Cannonball overpowered Feral, and an old friend of Lucia's, Police Detective Jose Hidalgo, arrested her for killing three members of her family and Bellinger. Thornn went free, Feral was sentenced for murder. During her jail time, Feral discovered she was infected with the Legacy Virus. Escaping jail, she, along with other virus sufferers, tried to obtain Isotope E, thinking it to be a cure. New Hellions Feral, now mentally distraught from her illness, later resurfaced with a new incarnation of the Hellions led by King Bedlam. All of the rage that she had felt for Siryn in the past boiled over in an argument where Feral sliced through Siryn's vocal cords, incapacitating her powers. X-Corporation After being cured from the virus, Feral apparently had a change of heart. She and her sister joined the Mumbai branch of X-Corporation. M-Day and Death She stayed with X-Corp for quite some time, but she returned to New York, where she and her sister lost their powers thanks to the Scarlet Witch. Feral was summoned to Wakanda by the Black Panther. Feral lost her mutant powers after M-Day but, through an as yet unexplained way, she regained her feline look along her sister, restored with an unknown process by Romulus. She accompanied Sasquatch, Wolfsbane, Thornn, and Wolverine to the Weapon X compound to search for Wild Child. While on this trip she was murdered by Sabretooth. Necrosha Feral, along with many other deceased mutants, was resurrected by Selene and Eli Bard with the Transmode virus and attacked her former allies. Like most of the resurrected mutants, she died when Selene was killed. Ghost Later she clashed with Wolfsbane and Shatterstar, trying to kill Rahne and her child, but it turned out that she was just a ghost, and was returned to the world to serve as anchor for the demons and gods, which are hunting for Rahne's child. Cu Sith, Kasha, Okami and Bastet, all appeared immediately after that and atacked Rahne. Maria followed Rahne, when she hid in X-Factor Investigations Headquarters and fled in a car with Werewolf by Night. Krakoa Years later, Feral resurfaced in the newly-founded mutant nation of Krakoa, having been presumably reborn by the hand of The Five, a group of mutants capable of combining their powers into a process of resurrection, brought together by Charles Xavier as part of his plans for mutant ascension. | Powers = Feral is a mutant possessing a number of superhuman physical attributes: * Superhuman Speed: Feral is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than that of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Feral's muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue impairs her. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Feral is capable of healing mild to moderate injuries much faster than an ordinary human. Injuries such as broken bones can completely heal within a few days. She is incapable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. * Superhuman Agility: Feral's natural agility, balance, and coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Reflexes: Feral's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Feral possesses superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing comparable to those of certain animals. Feral is capable of seeing with greater clarity and at greater distances than an ordinary human. She retains this same clarity, even in near-total darkness. Her hearing is enhanced similarly, enabling her to both hear sounds that ordinary humans can't and to hear at much greater distances. Feral is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track a target by scent. Her sense of smell is so acute, she is able to detect the slight chemical differences in different brands of deodorants that, supposedly, have the same scent. * Razor Sharp Claws & Teeth: Feral possesses retractable claws at the tip of each finger. These claws are capable of cutting most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. She also has elongated canine teeth that she can use to rend flesh in combat situations. * Prehensile Tail: Feral possesses a long, prehensile tail that she uses to help balance herself while running or during combat situations. She is also capable of supporting her weight with her tail. * Intangibility: As a ghost she can easily pass through solid objects, and appear where she wants. | Abilities = Feral is a formidable hand to hand combatant. | Strength = Feral possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift about 1 ton. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly X-Force vehicles. | Weapons = Feral fights with her natural claws. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * at Marvel Directory }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Feline Form Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:Lupine Mutants Category:Pseudo-Repowered Mutants Category:Pans Category:"Repowered" by Romulus Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Intangibility Category:Repowered Mutants